eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4999 (16 January 2015)
Synopsis Shirley’s determined that Dean should move into the Vic so Nancy packs her bags. When Dean offers to go, Shirley appeals to Stan who decrees Dean’s staying. Lee then persuades Nancy not to leave. During ladies night, Pam asks if Mick and Linda have gone on a cruise, enthusing Les has promised her one for their golden wedding. Lee and Nancy help serve behind the bar. The act Shirley’s booked, a drag queen, is delayed by an hour but eventually arrives after Sonia and Tina sing karaoke. Nancy’s upset to find Dean helping behind the bar. Nancy tells Shirley she’s sure Dean and Linda had an affair – she knows Dean kissed her mum. Shirley tells Nancy she knows nothing about any kiss and asks her not to let it drive a wedge between them. Dean asks Nancy if she wants him to go but she agrees he can stay as long as he stays on his side of the bar. Towards the end of the evening, Nancy and Shirley hug, pleased, they’ve got a full till and full bar. Dean’s just proposed a toast to ‘Shirley, Queen of the Vic’, when Mick and Linda walk in - the party’s over. Fatboy tells Carol and Sonia he’s moving back in with Dot. Sonia proposes they go to ladies night. Carol insists they can’t afford it, noting Sonia’s credit card’s at its limit because she’s paying back the calendar money but Fatboy talks her into coming. As they get to the Vic, Sonia hangs back to talk to a glum Tina. Tina tells Sonia about Sylvie and how she doesn’t seem to be involved in the decision to put her into a home. Sonia’s supportive and Tina thanks her for listening. Sonia drags Tina into the Vic to have some fun and Shirley coerces them into singing karaoke to until the official entertainment arrives. Later, a conversation about marriage prompts Sonia to head outside, upset. Tina follows. Sonia admits she feels like she’s failed again and hasn’t even told anyone at work she’s getting a divorce. Tina’s tells her she’s gorgeous and strokes her face. But Sonia pulls away and heads home, telling Tina her head’s all over the place. Later, taking Lee’s advice to grab life, Tina heads to the Butchers’ only to find Fatboy and Sonia in a compromising position. Denise and Kim bicker over which one of them gets to go to ladies night, Denise wins but Patrick later tells Kim to go and enjoy herself. At the pub, Jane unintentionally offends Denise when she notes she’s wife 4&5 for Ian, there’s clearly no-one else worth having. Denise finds Carol in the ladies loos and apologises for an insensitive comment she’d made about Carol’s cancer. The women talk about Pat and decide to do what she’d have advised - put on lippy and get drinking. The drag queen makes Fatboy come up on stage and Donna decides to make a play for him. Kim arrives just as Cora and Kat reveal to the whole pub that Denise slept with Fatboy. Kim teases Denise but Fatboy’s unabashed. Kim tells the girls about her pregnancy. Having feigned disinterest, Cora’s disappointed when she learns Stan’s asleep and won’t be coming down to the bar. Jane’s planning a night in with her slanket, pizza and a film but heads to ladies night instead when Alfie, Ian and Bobby hijack the sofa for a gaming evening. At the pub, Pam reminisces about her and Les’ first dance to ‘At last’. Kat looks glum; Jane asks if she’s okay and Kat asks after Alfie. Kat heads to the bar, then sits on Kush’s knee. Pam tells Jane it’s not easy rebuilding life after tragedy but she’s done it and should cherish it. Jane realises Pam’s right, heads home and joins Ian for a game. In turn, he lets her have the last slice of pizza. Their happiness makes Alfie wistful but he smiles when Jane tells him Kat asked after him. Meanwhile, Kat heads home, sad and alone after giving Shirley a tiara and dubbing her Queen of the Vic. Shabnam’s amused when Tamwar’s serenaded by the drag queen during ladies night but looks annoyed when Kat sits on Kush’s knee. Kush and Shabnam bicker at the bar. Shabnam tells him she could beat him at the half marathon any day and declares she’ll take Masood’s place in the race. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes